


Under the Dark Lights

by LazyPanda28



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2min - Freeform, ALSO VERY IMPORTANT, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Consent, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Not beta'd we die like men, Oneshot, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Slight Spanking, Smut, TaeKook if you squint, Top Lee Taemin, a bit cringey, i am sorry but also not???, is that a real tag???, muy importante, only added it bc it's funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyPanda28/pseuds/LazyPanda28
Summary: It wasn't like he didn't know the feeling of a warm body before, he just didn't know the feeling of a body much like his own. This definitely was not like love at first sight, but he did know that the feeling stirring within him shouldn't be ignored. Tonight was going to be different, but that's exactly what he likes.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Park Jimin (BTS)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Under the Dark Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction! waaaahhh... I have written plenty of times, just not fanfiction bc I was not of age nor did I feel confident enough, but... here we are! I would like to think that I am a good writer, but practice makes perfect! I hope that I can continue to write and become better! Thankfully I had a beta for this and idk what I'd do without her <3

_Intermingling perfumes and colognes, enough to almost get a headache. Bodies swaying and dancing to the beat without a care in the world. So stuffy and humid for such a large venue. To suit the sultry atmosphere, the only lights were the color-changing lights coming from the DJ’s equipment and the bar area, along with the occasional tea-light on the small, round tables. One could tell this club was meant for wealthier people, if the extra security, high-end fashion, and lavish furniture were anything to go by. He didn’t come here often, or often enough, as his friends would say. He really only went because his friends were so (not) persuasive. While he did enjoy their company and enthusiasm, he didn’t much see the point in coming. He had never really been a party person, That is until the_ point _saw_ him. __

_He had been talking with his friends in a booth off in a corner until they all left to dance, drink, or “go to the bathroom.” He was left alone with his water. “I don’t drink!” he had exclaimed, much to the amusement of his friends. Whatever had made him decide to look up, he was grateful for because he was met with someone who looked like they belonged in either a fashion magazine or an erotica film. His perfect face did not seem real: cute, slightly droopy eyes, button nose, his face was so sharp, yet so soft, but his lips looked ravishing. His violet and magenta hair was so vivid and drew out his lightly tanned skin, which looked unblemished (almost everyone did, it’s a dark club, but that wasn’t the point). His long-sleeved, lavender, silk shirt hung loose, exposing just the right amount of his chest to be risque. Curse him for staring for just a second too long because that piece of art was- oh crap! Heading straight in his direction!_

 _“My, you certainly are a bold one. Should I be flattered or concerned?” that voice held so much power over him that he couldn’t utter a word before he spoke again. “The name’s Jimin, and you are?”_ So. Fucking. Gone, _he thought. He internally slapped himself._ No! I can do this! Pull yourself together, man!

_“Taemin,” he said, with more confidence than he felt. “Would you care to join me?” he asked, gesturing to the empty seat next to him._

_“Sure, thank you,” Jimin replied, sliding into the booth with ease._

_“Jimin. That’s a beautiful name for a beautiful person.” he smiled. He wanted to smack himself for being so cheesy. “I didn’t mean to come off creepy or anything, but you are truly one of the most attractive people I have ever met. You probably get that a lot though, huh?” Taemin sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck._

 _“A bit, yeah,” he giggled into one of his hands._ Goodness gracious, this man is gonna kill me. _“You seem a bit out of place here, though. You don’t come here often, do you?” he inquired._

_“Damn, is it that obvious?” he laughed. Jimin nodded, giggling again._

_“You stand out like a sore thumb."_

_“Gee, thanks,” he mumbled, much to Jimin’s amusement._

_“That’s a good thing, though,” Jimin said as he leaned closer to him. “You’re the only one to stand out to me,” he spoke softly and gently placed his hand over Taemin’s thigh, daring to slide it higher up. Taemin soon understood the hint he was getting. For some reason, this caused him to gain more confidence. Taemin leaned in close to Jimin’s face and brought his lips to his ear, indulging in the satisfaction it gave him when Jimin suddenly became the shy one and let out a little shudder at the close contact._

_“I really hope I am reading this right because it’s getting really hard for me to not claim you.” he almost growled, his lips brushing against Jimin’s ear softly, pulling an almost inaudible whimper from his lips._

_“Then do it.” That did it for Taemin and he firmly grabbed Jimin by the hand, leading him out of the club and damn near sprinting to his car. It was refreshing to be in the cool, night air after nearly suffocating in the club of profusely sweating bodies._

_After getting in the car and half-heartedly arguing about whose place to go to, they decided to go to a fairly extravagant hotel a few minutes away._

✩

He didn’t really think of himself as a party-goer, but he did go to the club more often than he’d like to admit. He also didn’t think of himself as the confident type. He definitely could be when he wanted to be. Maybe it was the liquid courage he had that made him decide to saunter over to the alluring guy who had no shame in staring at him. The man clearly looked like he didn’t belong as he was just sitting alone awkwardly with his drink, but his looks… if looks could kill, he’d be a dead man, if he wasn’t already. His ash-colored hair was parted above his right eye and- _was that an eyebrow scar?!_ He definitely looked the part of a clubber, but perhaps it was his innocence that set him apart? He was about to found out.

“My, you certainly are a bold one. Should I be flattered or concerned?” he referred to the others’ blatant staring, but he didn’t mind in the least. He knew he was a piece of eye candy. He didn’t let the other man answer his rhetorical question before he introduced himself. “The name’s Jimin, and you are?” 

That seemed to snap the other man out of his thoughts quickly because he eagerly introduced himself as well. “Taemin.” _Taemin,_ he thought. _I can’t wait to scream that name._ “Would you care to join me?” Jimin noticed his outstretched hand towards the comfy seat next to him. _I’d prefer to sit on your lap._ Of course, he wouldn’t voice those thoughts aloud, at least not yet. 

“Sure, thank you.” Jimin gladly situated himself next to Taemin. Jimin had had his fun teasing him until Taemin’s confidence finally came out when Jimin touched his thigh. He was glad Taemin picked up on the hint because he would’ve just kissed him right then and there if he hadn’t. He had meant it though when he said that Taemin was the only person to stand out to him. Too often would people try to take him out, only to be disappointed when he rejected them, or the occasional arrogant asshole that would insult him after, saying they were too good for him anyway. Jimin didn’t care, they were all the same. 

He was glad he listened to Taehyung and Jungkook when they asked him to come to the club. Although, they ditched him about two hours ago to, what Jimin likes to call, “show their undying love for each other.” Regardless, he had this wonderful opportunity to get with this Taemin. Confidence looked so _sexy_ on him. 

“I really hope I am reading this right because it’s getting really hard for me not to claim you.” Taemin practically growled in his ear.

With his last shred of confidence, he uttered, “Then do it.”

✩

“Ah! Mmm…” Jimin couldn’t help but let out little gasps and whimpers, which only spurred Taemin on and let him know he was doing something right. Apparently, even the slightest of touches to Jimin’s neck made him melt into a mess of cute reactions. They had already gotten rid of the annoying attire adorning their bodies. Taemin had been surprised to find that Jimin wore such pretty undergarments, not that he’s at all complaining. 

Taemin littered his neck with kisses, leaving a few hickeys here and there. Feeling accomplished, he pulled back and admired the sight before him. Jimin looked utterly mussed up: his lovely purple hair framing his graceful face, looking slightly disheveled, lips plumper than they already were, and a youthful glow from head to toe. He already looked like a celestial being, but seeing Jimin like this... bless whatever deity that created this perfection before him. 

Jimin sat up on his elbows and raised a question to Taemin, “Is something wrong?”

Taemin blinked, focusing on Jimin. “Huh?”

“You’ve just been staring at me…” he blushed, nervously looking away.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help but admire your alluring figure. I’d like to always keep such an enthralling image in mind.” Taemin brought his lips to Jimin’s neck again, letting his tongue peek out softly along his veins, effectively drawing a whine from him. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the others’ adorableness.

“I think that’s- _mmm_...all you,” he said. “You’re the only person- _ah!_ to capture my attention. You hold me in such high regard, but… _gasp_ I wish you could see yourself.” Jimin said truthfully. 

“Oh, is that so?” Taemin teased. He trailed his nimble fingers down Jimin’s sides ever so gently, reveling in the little sounds he made. “Thank you.” He then caged his elbows by Jimin’s head, focusing his attention on Jimin’s lips for a moment. Taemin whispered in his ear like he knows Jimin likes, “I’ll make sure that I’m the only person you’ll ever pay attention to.” With that, he ground his groin against Jimin, pulling a groan from both of them. 

“Taemin, please-”

“What?”

He got a quiet mewl from him in response.

“Don’t get shy on me now,” he rolled his hips against Jimin’s again, earning himself a gasp. “Since you’re so cute, I’ll oblige you, for now. Next time, I want you to use your words.” Jimin nodded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Taemin’s neck. He put their foreheads together before grinding against Jimin. They both moaned and soon found a rhythm. 

Jimin wrapped his legs around Taemin’s waist, creating more friction which caused them to release louder moans. Before long, Jimin flipped them over and continued gyrating his hips on top of him. He had to hold back a groan. That was probably one of the sexiest things he has ever seen, experienced, and felt. He wished he could take a mental snapshot and keep it forever. 

Taemin gripped his hips to help him speed up for a minute but then slowed him down, panting slightly. “As good as this feels, I have more in mind.” he gently lifted Jimin off his lap, much to the younger’s dismay, and hopped off the bed to remove his boxers, leaving him stark naked. Jimin reached to remove the lace panties he wore, but Taemin firmly grasped his hand and pulled it away. “Leave them on, you look sexy like that.” Jimin giggled and clasped his hands together in front of him cutely. 

Leaning forward until he was on all fours facing Taemin, Jimin looked up at him with sultry eyes. Before Taemin could say anything though, Jimin looked like he suddenly remembered something and went to retrieve it from his pants lying some few feet away from the bed. He pulled out a little bottle of lube and a condom. Taemin could only look at him in amusement for his preparation. 

“Before you ask, no, I don’t usually do this,” Jimin said with a bit of a blush. “The one time I actually prepare and I got lucky.” He handed the lube and condom to Taemin, who accepted them gratefully.

“Mmm-hmm.” Taemin teased. “I’ll take your word for it. Speaking of preparing, get on all fours.” He emphasized his demand with a firm slap to Jimin’s ass. It caused a shiver to run up Jimin’s spine and it made him crave the elder more, obeying whatever he told him. He made sure to get all pretty for Taemin and spread his legs wide and arched his back, almost like a cat. He had his face and chest all the way down on the mattress, hugging a pillow. 

“You’ll tell me when something is or is not okay, right?” Taemin asked. For a moment, Taemin let down his dominant demeanor to make sure that this was what Jimin wanted. He did NOT want to force Jimin to do something he didn’t want to do or make him uncomfortable. 

Jimin couldn’t help but feel so cared for, regardless of the fact that this man was a total stranger and a one night stand at that. He nodded, but that didn’t seem to be enough for Taemin because he heard the crack from his hand slapping his ass again before he felt the searing heat from the slap. He could almost feel the handprint being made against his supple skin. Taemin’s dominant facade fell back into place.

“I told you to use your words, did I not?” he feigned indignation, rubbing at the angry red handprint on Jimin’s perky and round behind.

“Y-yes, I’m sorry!” Jimin’s voice coming out slightly breathy, with more of whine to it.

“Should you be punished?” Taemin sneered. “Or will you be good from now on?”

“I’ll be good, I promise!” Jimin pleaded. Taemin faked contemplation, but he knew he’d do whatever the smaller asked of him. “Please?” Damn. His puppy-doe-like eyes could bend anyone to his will. If he had considered not listening to him before, he sure as hell would’ve changed his mind like the flip of a switch.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Taemin lubed up a finger and gently pushed past the ring of muscle, being watchful of Jimin’s reactions. “I’ll reward you.” 

“Ah! Thank- ungh! Thank you.” Jimin pushed back on his finger, which earned him another spank on the asscheek that wasn’t marked from before. After painstakingly preparing Jimin up to three fingers, Taemin had trouble controlling himself to stay gentle and not thrust into the younger’s tight, welcoming entrance. To accommodate for any pain the smaller felt, Taemin made sure to keep him distracted with kisses that were planted all over his body, all while lazily pumping his growing hard-on. He was about to pull out his fingers when he suddenly but finally hit that little bundle of nerves inside Jimin, who let out the prettiest mewl and shivered involuntarily.

Taemin smirked. “Found it.” He rammed his fingers against his prostate until Jimin was a thoroughly moaning, panting mess and came all over his stomach, the sheets below him, and a little on the pillow he was holding onto. He let Jimin get a chance to breathe, making sure it was okay to remove the lace panties he wore. As he was rolling the condom on, he felt a pair of thick, pillowy lips on his neck and shoulders and hands rubbing up and down his arms gingerly. 

“Let me.” Jimin finished rolling the condom on languidly, giving his hard length a few strokes before lubing it up. Taemin could only groan at the pleasurable feeling, but he knew that that would increase tenfold when he was inside his temporary companion. Jimin pushed at his chest tenderly until he was lying down comfortably on the pillows and he was on top of Taemin, knees on either side of his waist, mere inches above the rigid shaft beneath him. Taemin held the small and curvy waist securely.

“Are you sure you want this?” Taemin asked.

Knowing he wanted a verbal answer, Jimin pecked his lips softly, hands cupping either side of his face. “Yes, please. I’m ready,” he whispered against his lips. That was all Taemin needed for him to align himself with Jimin’s entrance and he slid in ever so slowly. The gradually enveloping heat around Taemin was almost enough to make him come right then and there. He gripped Jimin’s hips firmly enough that he was concerned he may bruise the honey skin.

Jimin felt the burn of being stretched open, but it gradually faded into a feeling of being full and whole that he almost felt breathless as he bottomed out. He had to clutch his small hands against Taemin’s chest to balance himself, small little gasps and pants coming out every now and again. Taemin was longer and thicker than most and he knew he would not last long. After a few moments, he lifted himself until only the tip was in and slammed himself down, moans spilling from both their lips. 

That body was downright sinful as Jimin rode Taemin, progressively going faster and rolling his hips. Taemin thrust upwards to meet Jimin’s downward ones. “Hah...ah! D-don’t stop! Mmm~! Faster! Go fast- _AH!_ ” When Jimin’s body shivered and he let out the lewdest moan, Taemin knew he found his spot again and he made sure to hit it every time. 

Only when Jimin started slowing, he flipped them over and plowed into Jimin harder and faster. He pinned Jimin’s arms above his head with one hand and held the other against his hip in an almost vice-like grip. 

“Yes! There again p-please-! Hngh, gah!” Jimin pleaded when Taemin angled his hips a certain way. 

“S-such a good boy for me, huh?” Taemin panted.

“Mmm, y-yes! Your g-good boy...hah!”

“Say my name.”

“T-Taemin...mnah! T-Taeminnie~!” Jimin practically whined. That made something in Taemin snap because he fucked into him at an almost inhuman pace. 

“Say it again,” Taemin growled.

“Tae-ungh! Taemin!” 

“Fuck, Jimin…” he dropped his head and scrunched his eyebrows together. 

Smooth skin, slight sheen of sweat, light intermingling essence, steamy atmosphere. The moans, the skin against skin, the warmth, the kisses and bites. Everything creating a rhythm like a beautifully orchestrated symphony that was music to the engaged parties’ ears. It was them and them alone. They couldn’t care less about the world around them. The shared aura and titillation between them was something more pleasurable than they have ever felt before.

“I’m gonna- hng! G-gonna cum…!” Jimin could hardly let out a coherent sentence when Taemin was practically rearranging his guts. He was on cloud nine and was so desperate for release.

“Go ahead. You’ve been such- ah...such a good boy. Cum for me, Jiminnie.” It was getting harder for him to hold himself together.

Taemin’s voice was like silk and hearing his name being growled like that made him come undone and he cummed all over himself and Taemin’s upper body. Seeing Jimin’s back taut like a bow, head and eyes rolled back, rosy blush all over his face and body, and the unbelievable clench around his cock sent him over the edge. He swore he saw stars (aside from the one currently in front of him) and spilled into the condom. He gently rested his forehead to Jimin’s and tried to catch his breath like his younger partner. He kissed him softly all over, contrary to their prior activities, much to Jimin’s delight.

After what felt like forever, Taemin pulled out of Jimin, a wince coming from the both of them. Taemin wrapped up the condom, threw it out, and went to the bathroom to get a towel to clean themselves up with. He made sure to dampen it with warm water and cleaned up the mess they made, refusing to let Jimin help. He wanted him to relax, which Jimin was grateful for.

“So…” Jimin started, feeling a bit awkward. “Is this the part where one of us leaves and we don’t see each other again, or…?” he trailed off. Taemin came to sit next to him after throwing the dirtied towel into the hamper.

“I’d like to stay if that’s alright with you? I mean, I know that after things like this people don’t do that, but-” 

“Please stay.” Jimin interrupted. “Maybe we can cuddle for a bit?” 

Taemin smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that.” he slid under the covers next to Jimin, throwing away the soiled pillow. “I do have to leave in the morning for work, though. I wouldn’t wanna leave without saying anything. Again, I know that’s not how one night stands are supposed to work, but… I don’t know. This feels different.”

“I know what you mean, but maybe… this doesn’t have to be a one night stand?” Jimin really hoped he could see him again. Maybe they could have a friends-with-benefits sort of thing. 

“Oh? I’ll think about it. For now, let’s sleep, yeah?” Taemin was intrigued but definitely felt the weight of exhaustion.

Slightly deflated, Jimin nodded but cuddled up close to the older. If he wasn’t gonna see him again, he was gonna take advantage of his presence now. His slightly taller and wider frame made him feel more...safe? At peace? Whatever it was, it helped him knock out and sleep better than he had in a long time.

Sure enough, come morning Taemin was nowhere to be seen. Jimin rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched, feeling the soreness in his lower half making itself known. He admired the hickeys, bites, and bruises littered along his body. They were his armor and he took pride in them. When he turned to look at the nightstand, he saw a glass of water with ice and a note with a corner underneath the glass.

_(Jimin,  
I hope you have a good morning, but you can tell me more about your day and yourself with this. I would love to see you again. Don’t forget to stay hydrated!  
Call or message me: XXX-XXX-XXXX  
Taemin)_

Jimin smiled to himself. This was different, but that’s exactly what he likes.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm used to reading fanfiction, not writing it! XD  
> Leaving comments and liking my work(s) would help me to know whether or not I am doing a good job and if I should continue writing stuff like this! Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> P.S: These are the references I used for how they looked!  
> Taemin: https://data.whicdn.com/images/311503025/original.jpg?t=1524980226  
> Jimin: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DzFfzgpU0AA0C-i?format=jpg&name=large
> 
> Edit: I'm am SO SORRY for how cringey this is! >~< I was rereading my work and, if it wasn't already obvious, I'm not exactly _experienced_ nor am I a dude XD I am a fangirl who can dream (and sometimes write!)


End file.
